Alone
by FunSizedAuthor
Summary: Edward is gone. Bella is alone. But he left someone with her. Someone only Bella knows about. Someone Bella never intends to tell Edward about. -ON HOLD!- Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_"Bella I don't want you to come with us." Edward says firmly  
"You...don't...want...me...?" I stammer, not fully sure of what he's saying  
"NO." We stand there looking at each other. "Will you make a promise for me if that's not too much?"_

"_Anything." I say with the hope that he not saying what I think he is."_

"_Don't be reckless and stupid." I forces out. "I'm thinking of Renee and Charlie." _

"_I will I promise." Fighting tears._

"_And I will make a promise in return. I promise that this would be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

I screamed sitting straight up. I had that dream every night. Those words he uttered just before leaving me with no intention of return.

I push the covers down quickly once I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen.

But finding no blood I pull the covers up again, resting my hand on my stomach.

"It's okay baby." I murmured.

I looked at the clock and groaned when I realized I need to be awake for school in 15 minutes anyway. So, slowly I climb out of bed. I pull off my sweat soaked PJ's and wrapped a towel around me cold body.

I make my way down the hall way and open the bathroom door flipping the water on. I step into the shower and pull the curtain, stepping under the scorching water. I jump and turn the water cold. It cools quickly causing me to think of the night Edward to me to Le Belle Italian, the time our hand touched and I felt his cold marble skin.

"Edward." I whispered so quietly I couldn't even hear it.

Rashly I flip the water to hot, though this makes me think of Jacob and his unusually hot skin. So I change the water to a dull warm.

I stand the for 5 endless, long minutes, before working shampoo and conditioner and scrubbing my body wash on. I climb out and dry of before making my way out of the damp bathroom and into the room. I look at the clock. 7:00. I had to be at school in 30 minutes. I pull on jeans and a lose sweatshirt, despite the fact I wasn't even close to showing, being only 2 weeks pregnant.

I walk back to the bathroom and blow-dry my hair half way, comb it the go down stairs. I snag some granola bars before climbing into my truck and drive down the rainy all _alone._

**So tell me what you think about the Prolog! I will write when I can!**

**-Anna!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry I haven't written! I had new clue what to write next but now I do: p Oh and sorry I had to skip 2 weeks ahead. Bella is now a little over one month pregnant. Edward is still gone and well okay I hate writing A/N's so how about you just read the story! PS there's a part between Bella and her English teacher but I forgot his name so if you remember it please PM me!**

**Bella's POV**

I climb into my truck, my gut flip flopping. Today was the day I would tell Jess, Angela, Mike, Ben and Eric I was pregnant. I had picked lunch. That gave me time to prepare myself. I took deep calming breaths as I drove down the road to school.

…

Once I pulled into the lot and had been greeted by several people on the way to English.

I sit down in my seat. My eyes wander to Edward's empty seat for a brief moment before snapping to the teacher, making his way to the front of the class.

My English teacher makes his way to the front of the class, already teaching about the history of the English language.

I look over at Angela who is busily taking notes but my pencil remains still. I pick up my note book flipping to a clean sheet and begin writing.

…

_Dear Edward._

_Where do I start? You have been gone for a month; you left me alone when quite frankly. This is when I need you most. But somehow I don't blame you. I know you're doing what you thought was right. Life has been at a standstill since you left. I wake up screaming every night, our last conversation playing over in my head. When I think it's a dream and reach out for you. You're never there._

_I have something I need to tell you. Something I tried to say before you left but you didn't let me._

"Ms. Swan." Mr. Moran say's sternly from the front of the class "Are you writing anything interesting?"

"Um. No just notes. Then would you link you read off some of those notes for those who are a bit behind?"

"Uhhhh." I say dumbly.

"I thought so. Please keep up. There will be a test on this."

A unified groan emits from my class mates as I nod. Slipping the note into my folder.

…

I walked over to find the girls talking about going to Port Angels for a movie.

"Hey Bella! Were just talking about the six of us going to Port Angels to see a movie! What to come?" Angela asked excitedly.

"Port Angel's? For a movie? Sounds um… fun!" I say hesitantly

"Cool! We're going to—"

"Hey guys…" I cut Jessica of. "I got to tell you something…"

They all stop the conversations to look at me.

"I- I- ahhh…" I stutter. Standing up quickly, my chair making a loud noise against the cafeteria floor. Edwards appears in front of me, causing me to stop.

"Tell them Bella." He says, before evaporating.

Everyone is looking at me. I glance around the room to find everyone, even the lunch lady's eyes on me. I gulp before sitting down again.

"Bell? Are you OK? Cause your kinda freaking us all out."

I look around the room that has gone back to normal.

"I got to go. Sorry." I stand up and walk to my truck. I pause at the door, resting my head on the car's window.

"It's okay Baby. I'll tell them soon." I murmur before yanking open the car door and putting the keys in the ignition. I sigh before pulling on my seat belt and driving away.

…

An hour down the road I stop. I don't know where I am so I pull a map out of the glove compartment. I look around for road signs then compare it to the map.

_"How'd I end up in La Push?"_ I think, navigating my way to Jacob's house.

It's only 1:30 and his school doesn't get out until 2:30 so I sit back reaching for my bag, before realizing I didn't take it with me. I sigh leaning back and closing my eyes just for a moment letting the warm sun stream through my eye lids.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
I hear banging on the window causing me to open my eyes. Jacob stands there, his hair pulled into a low ponytail and a grin on his face. Behind him stands two boys you look like they must be from the tribe too.  
I roll down my window, the corners of my mouth twitch up.  
"Hey Loca." Jake says, a smile on his face.  
"Hey Jake." I say, my smile widening a little, before looking at the boys behind him.  
"Oh uh this is Quill Ateara and Embry Call." I smile and wave at the boys.  
"So what brings you over to La Push?"  
"Oh um... skipped gym class?" I try. Jake just nods. "So you wanna come over?"  
"Sure." I start up the car. "I'll meet you back at your place." I yell over the loud sound of my truck. Jake nods before running through the woods, his friends following him, down a short cut.

* * *

I get to the house just as the boys emerge from the woods.  
"So why don't we go into the garage?"  
"Uh, yeah sure." I say nodding. I follow him behind the house into his garage. Jake looks up at the two boys following him, nodding his head as if to say go away. The boys laugh before walking back the way they came. I smirk, looking down before wandering over to a car's seat, sitting on the ground. I set it up right and sit down.  
"So what's really going on Bella?" he looks at me with an eyebrow raised. I intend to laugh but really just blow air out my nose, in attempt to keep my face clear of what I was really thinking.  
"Oh you know... just stuff."  
"I don't buy that Bella."  
"You can't." I stop. "You can't tell Billy." I start, looking up.  
"Is it Cullen? I still hear your heart. You're still alive right." he says, each word stronger than the last.  
"Um, yeah I am still alive... it's just..." I look down again, making a curtain from Jacob with my hair.  
"What!" Jacob demands.  
"It's just that, I am pregnant." I look back up.  
"You're." Jake looks mad. "You're PREGNANT!" He yells.  
"Yes?" I say leaning back a bit.  
"How could you be so **stupid!**" He shakes his head storming out of the garage.  
"Jake!" I say standing up and following him.  
"You could DIE Bella. You need to get that demon out before something really bad happens." He now looks concerned.  
"Jacob, I am not-"  
"No Bella. That things part leach! It will need blood, it's going to become strong. This wouldn't be some normal pregnancy Bella." He rants. "I just can't believe you would be so stupid. That your freak of a boyfriend would risk your life for that."  
"Jacob, he left... he left a month ago."  
"So he has no." he stops trying to figure out how to word this. "He can't even handle sticking around for the kid? Raising the kid?" He continues to walk towards the woods.  
"Jake, he doesn't know." I stand there as he turns. He looks sorry now. "He left. He didn't want me anymore he said."  
Jacobs smirks and shakes his head. I look away holding back the tears.  
"So you want to do this alone? Raise a baby. Raise a vampire? No help? No one to teach it to hunt? And what if it stops growing, freezes in time. You'll grow up. Die of old age... if you last through the pregnancy." He voice is soft. "Were you ever going to tell him?"  
"No." I now feel guilty. "I don't want him to come back just to regret it forever."  
He shakes his head at my comment.  
"Do what you want Bella..." He turns away from me walking back up to his house. When I hear the screen door shut I sit down on the ground. What will we do with you?" I ask the baby. I sigh, lifting my shirt a bit. My stomach looks a bit... rounder and bigger than I thought it should. I look down, confused for a bit, before standing up and walking to my car. I climb in and sit back in the seat, then start the car. The motor doesn't start. I try again, still nothing but a whirring sound. I try once more, this time it starts. I pull out of the long, wet, dirt, and driveway. I drive home and go straight to bed thinking about what Jake said. His words and questions play in my mind.  
_"So you want to do this alone? Raise a baby. Raise a vampire? No help? No one to teach it to hunt? And what if it stops growing, freezes in time. You'll grow up. Die of old age... if you last through the pregnancy. Were you ever going to tell him?"_  
I pick up my phone. It just messages from Jessica and Angela and one from Mike. All asking if I was okay and where I was. I put down my phone and sit down on my bed. I dug through my bag pulling out the letter I was writing Edward.  
_"Dear Edward." _I unconsciously read out loud.  
_"Where do I start? You have been gone for a month; you left me alone when quite frankly. This is when I need you most. But somehow I don't blame you. I know you're doing what you thought was right. Life has been at a standstill since you left. I wake up screaming every night, our last conversation playing over in my head. When I think it's a dream and reach out for you. You're never there._  
_I have something I need to tell you. Something I tried to say before you left but you didn't let me."_  
I pick up pencil.  
_I am pregnant._ I write. _I didn't even know that was possible, but I am._  
_I don't know what else to tell you except I miss you and love you. Please come home soon or I will go crazy I think._  
_Love,_  
_Bella._  
I fold up the paper and put in under my mattress.  
Its only 4 o'clock but I am tired from the day.  
I slip under my covers and close my eyes. For the 40th time since the Cullen's disappeared, just before Edward told me how he felt, I would go to sleep _alone._

* * *

**So I am sick and had time to write! I hope you enjoyed! I am working on a collaborative story with Veronica from EdwardandBella4eva so please follow to me of course I always have more motivation if I know people like my story so please review, favorite and follow me! Thanks for reading!**  
**-Anna :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4... well not really

Okay I am absolutely stuck. All my ideas when are in another story so at the moment I am not writing this until future notice this is on hold. I am so sorry but feel free you use this story as inspiration for your own story, just don't use my words... again sorry!

Love,

Anna


End file.
